A Countdown To Fool
by Carbuncle
Summary: This story features more drama and romance than any other... April Fool!


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
'A Countdown To Fool'  
aka  
'The Girl Who Cried Bandersnatch'  
  
"Hey! Guess what everybody?!", yelled Cloud as he burst into the living room of Tifa's Nibelheim home. "Great news! I've just won the state lottery and I'm taking you all to the Gold Saucer to celebrate!"  
  
"What?! Wow!", gasped the party.  
  
"I'll jus' go get my turban!", Barrett shouted.  
  
"Hahaha! By the way, do you guys know what day it is today?", wondered Cloud.  
  
"Sure, it's April 1st.", said Barrett. "...I'll jus' go get my turban! Don't leave without me!"  
  
"Um, Barrett...", slurred Tifa. "I-I think we've been had."  
  
"Whaddya mean?", Barrett asked.  
  
"April Fool!", screamed Cloud as he burst out with laughter. "I-I can't believe you fell for it!"  
  
"Argh! Damn, so you didn't win the lottery?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"And we're not goin' to the Gold Saucer?"  
  
"...Nope!"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Just then, the party heard a familiar voice yelling and screaming outside.  
  
"What was that?", Tifa bloated.  
  
They jumped to their feet and dashed out the front door. They could see their friend Aeris in the countryside, running back and forth like a maniac.  
  
"Help! Help! Bandersnatch! Bandersnatch!"  
  
"Holy crap! I think Aeris is in trouble!", shrieked Barrett. "Don't worry Aeris! I'll save you!"  
  
Barrett ran up the field toward Aeris. The young woman sat down on the grass, huffing and wheezing.  
  
"Now... What's wrong?", Barrett puffed. "W-Where's that damn bandersnatch?! I'll teach it not to mess with my buddies!"  
  
"Hahaha! T-There's no bandersnatch!", Aeris giggled. "April Fool!"  
  
"WHAT?!", exclaimed Barrett. "Not again?! That's the second time I've been tricked today!"  
  
Aeris couldn't contain herself. She rolled around on the grass and laughed hysterically. Barrett frowned and walked back into the village.  
  
"That does it! I'm not fallin' for anymore stupid jokes!"  
  
A few hours later, Barrett sat in Tifa's house watching TV. Tifa crept into the room with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"B-Barrett? Could you turn that TV off for a minute? I have some rather bad news."  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Tifa?"  
  
"I-I just got a call from Midgar General Hospital. I'm afraid Marlene has been involved in an unfortunate accident.", she sighed.  
  
"Marlene?! I... No, wait-a-minute! This is jus' another one o' them April Fool pranks, isn't it?!", he snapped.  
  
"No!", Tifa retorted in her defence. "I'm serious! The doctors say that she'll be lucky enough to live through the night!"  
  
"...Marlene!", Barrett cried. "I-I'm comin', baby!"  
  
He made a dash for the door, when Tifa began to giggle. Barrett turned around and gave her an angry look.  
  
"You?! You?! This *is* a joke!"  
  
"Hahaha! I'm sorry Barrett! But you're so easy!"  
  
"Argh! That's the last straw!", Barrett slumped back down infront of the TV set. "Enough is enough!"  
  
Suddenly, a scream echoed through the entire village. Barrett and Tifa walked outside to see what the fuss was all about. They could see Aeris running around in the coutryside again.  
  
"Help! Help! Bandersnatch! Bandersnatch!"  
  
"Oh, my! We have to save her Barrett!", Tifa coughed.  
  
"No way! She's jus' foolin' us again! I've been made to look like an idiot once too many times today! I ain't about to look like one again!", Barrett wandered back into the house. Tifa followed him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the field, Aeris was cowering behind a large rock. She was sweating heavily and she looked terrified.  
  
"Oh, please! Please, come and rescue me!", she sniffed.  
  
A growl was then heard coming from the other side of the rock. Aeris widened her eyes in fear as a bandersnatch creature came slowly toward her.  
  
"No! No, please! Spare me! I-I...", Aeris pleaded as the bandersnatch leapt upon her and began to rip her body to shreads. "Arrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
THE END__________  
  
APRIL FOOL! APRIL FOOL! APRIL FOOL! APRIL FOOL! APRIL FOOL! 


End file.
